


You Bring Me Back To Life

by ailaikannu



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clexa, Clexa Endgame, Drama because come on, F/F, Modern day Clexa, Nobody Dies, TiMER AU, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaikannu/pseuds/ailaikannu
Summary: People are born with a timer on them, which shows a countdown. When the countdown gets to zero, you die. The only way to avoid dying is to meet your soulmate before the timer turns to zero. If you manage to, your timer will freeze.What happens when both Lexa's and Clarke's timers suddenly change, giving them less that four days to find their soulmate? Will they manage to find one another before it's too late?ORClexa AU where Clarke and Lexa are soulmates and need to find each other before it's too late.





	1. Sadistic World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just adore Soulmate Au's.  
> I can't help it.

**Tuesday 7.07 a.m**

Everything was going fine till this morning.

I wake up pretty early and take a shower. I know it’s going to be a busy day, I have classes all morning and then I’m going to spend the whole afternoon training with my soccer team, because the championship is starting soon.

After the shower I walk downstairs, my hair still damp and in a towel, a bit of make-up smudged on my face.

I most definitely need to learn to remove it before going to bed.

My sister is frying eggs while she drinks a gigantic cup of coffee, she looks like her day already sucks and it’s only seven in the morning.

She sighs before handing me a cup of tea. “Morning.”

“Good morning, Anya.” I reply. “Already hating on the world?”

“I try so hard not to hate everyone in this damn place, but it’s so difficult to… What the fuck?!”

She almost drops her cup while trying to put it back on the counter and I’m pretty confused when she grabs my arm and yanks it towards her.

“Have you seen this?” She says, pointing at the timer on my arm.

Oh, you probably don’t even know what I’m talking about.

We live in a stupid, sadistic world. People are born with a sort of timer on their arm, that starts counting down from the moment you’re born. It’s supposed to tell you how long you have to meet your soulmate, and it freezes the moment you meet them, if you happen to do so before your time’s up.

The best part is what happens if you don’t make it in time.

You die.

Funny, huh?

I seldom check mine, I don’t really need to. It’s right on my forearm, it’s difficult to lose sight of it. Everyone can see it, it’s a bit disturbing, but I got used to it. Most people have it somewhere better, like on their ankle, or on their shoulders. Somewhere hidden.

I did check it last night, though. It was set on 3473 days, 14 hours, 25 minutes and 17 seconds. Which is roughly nine years.

I feel a bit light headed now, because it’s set on three days, 9 hours, 36 minutes and 23 seconds.

“Shit.”

“What the fuck happened?” Anya’s losing her mind. “I thought you had nine years!”

“Yeah, me too.” I whisper. “I even took a picture of it last night, what the hell happened?”

Anya starts walking around the kitchen, mumbling something under her breath, shaking her head and stopping every now and then to sigh loudly.

I’m not sure I know what to do.

I do the same things every single day, how am I gonna meet her in four days if I haven’t met her in two years of being here?

“I need to find her.”

“How are you gonna do that?”

“I don’t know!” I’m almost yelling, but panic is settling in. “I need to ! I can’t let her die in four days!”

Anya stops walking and stares at me. “You can’t let _her_ die? And what about you?”

The thing is that I thought I was going to run into her.

Like one of those romantic things that happen in movies, you bump into the love of your life and they splash you with their coffee. The person in front of you buys the last slice of your favourite cake, it’s them. You fall in the middle of a park and the only person genuinely worried about you turns out to be your soulmate. You fall asleep on the train and get woken by some mysterious person who sat there the whole ride, they later tell you their clock stopped the moment they sat down.

I can’t find her in four days, I don’t even know where I’m supposed to look for her. What does she like? How old is she? What’s her name? Where does she live? What if she’s from a different state? Or a different country? What if the countdown suddenly changed because one of us is about to die?

“Check your timer.” I suddenly say. “Maybe there’s something wrong with them.”

Anya sighs before lowering her pants and then shakes her head. “Nope, still set on 2578 days and whatever else. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” I feel like there’s nothing I can do. I can’t force the meeting, I know nothing about her, I just need to keep doing what I was doing before the countdown changed in hopes to find her somewhere along the road. “I’m probably going to die in four days.”

Anya looks like she’s about to say something, but she knows there’s nothing to say. This is how our world works, if you can’t find your soulmate, you die.

Our father taught us that love is weakness. Growing up, we didn’t know why he would have such a terrible idea of what life is, we later found out it was because his sister died before finding her soulmate.

She thought the countdown was bullshit. She said she didn’t want to live her life conditioned by a stupid timer on her skin, and she ignored it for most of her life.

I guess my mother dying when both Anya and I were still children helped his idea of living a life without love. We both know our mother was his great love, they were destined to be together and she died too soon. He found himself having to raise two small girls and he had no idea how to do so. I had a weird childhood, I’d say. Growing up with the idea that love is weakness, and it means nothing. Unfortunately for my father, I grew up with a huge heart. I grew up already knowing I was meant to love someone with everything I had. I grew up giving my soul to whoever I loved.

I still do, for all that matters.

We were we aunt Indra a lot. She was the one telling us about father’s sister. She was the first adult I talked to about my sexuality.

Now, as the countdown keeps going, I feel lost.


	2. Fate

**Tuesday, 4.35 a.m-Friday, 16.42**

It’s four in the morning when I notice less numbers on my timer. What I don’t realize is that it says I have three days, 12 hours, 8 minutes and 5 seconds to meet my soulmate.

I jerk up and run to Octavia’s room and she looks positively pissed when I start screaming her name.

“Clarke, what the fuck?”

“My countdown changed.” I can almost feel the panic in my voice.

Octavia looks suddenly awake as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. “What do you mean it changed? It can’t change.”

“But mine did.” I say, showing her my left wrist. “See? It was set on 3475 days like yesterday and now it says four days.”

I feel like I’m going to throw up.

I’ve never heard of a countdown changing for no apparent reason. It usually shows how long you have to meet your soulmate and just freezes once you do meet them. It never changes, though.

“How could it have changed from nine years to four days? It’s impossible.” She says, matter-of-factly.

“I have no idea, but it fucking did and now I don’t know what to do about it.”

“We need to talk to Raven, you know she’s an expert.” She says, getting up. “Grab your jacket, we’re going there now.”

“We can’t go there at three in the morning, she’ll kill us.” I reply.

“Yeah, because we have time to waste.”

“You’re right.” I tell her. “Let’s go.”

She quickly gets dressed and we walk to the front door, a huge thermos of coffee in hand. This is important. This is terribly important. I don’t even know what to do about it.

I don’t even know how to feel about it.

I am not ready to meet this person. I don’t even know what to expect. I don’t know how this works.

As Octavia drives, I know she’s tense. I can feel it. She’s worried about me, because we both know that if I don’t manage to find this person in four days, I’m going to die.

This stupid, sick, world.

Fuck my life.

We get to Raven’s place after about fifteen minutes and I can feel my heart racing in my chest as we approach her front door. Octavia starts banging on the door as I pray for Raven to be in a good mood. I highly doubt she’ll be happy to see us at three in the morning, but this is some urgent matter.

Raven eventually opens the door, yelling obscenities at us, even before knowing who’s standing behind the door.

“What the fuck are you doing in my front yard at five in the morning?” She asks, looking like she’s going to murder the both of us. “I hope one of you is either sick or dying.”

I take a deep breath. “My countdown changed during the night. It was set on nine years, it now says I have four days to meet them.”

There’s a rush of emotions going through Raven’s face as I wait for her to say something. “Countdowns don’t change.”

“Except mine did.” I tell her, showing her my wrist.

“Shit.” She whispers, before going on to mumbling something under her breath.

“Do you know if it ever happened before?”

“I’ve never heard of someone’s countdown to change.” She says, walking inside and gesturing for us to follow her. “I’m gonna have to check the internet, but I don’t think it has ever happened before.”

I feel sick to my stomach. “I was hoping you’d tell me it’s broken or something.”

“Maybe it is.” She says, shrugging. “Maybe it’s broken and you won’t… Oh my God.”

“Yeah.” I whisper. “I’m going to die if I don’t find them.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.” I tell her. “I mean, if it was someone from either college or work I would have already met them, so I can rule those two out. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know if I’m supposed to change habits and go somewhere I never go to or if it’s better to keep doing what I was doing before in hope that fate will bring them to me.”

“That’s usually what people do, isn’t it?” Octavia says, seemingly waking up from her state of trance.

“I guess.” Raven says. “But this… This has never happened before. You can’t just live thinking that if it has to happen it’ll happen, because if you don’t find them, you’ll die.”

“I’m scared.” I admit. “I’m scared and I have no idea what to do. Four days are not enough. You know how I feel about love, but…”

“Fate brings soulmates together.” Octavia whispers.

“Yes, it does. When the damn countdown works, but mine isn’t working properly. There has to be something wrong with them.”

Raven taps her head with two of her fingers as she walks around her living room. “Maybe they just moved here?”

That could be it. “Yeah, it might be a good reason. I mean, countdown naturally get closer and closer to zero. Maybe my person changed their destiny by moving here earlier than expected. Yeah, that might be it. I’m not going to worry. I’m going to go to bed now and I’ll be going to class tomorrow. I’m either going to meet them, or I’m going to die. No biggie.”

Both Octavia and Raven look stunned by my words, but they shrug it off as Octavia and I walk towards the front door.

“Thanks, Rae.” I whisper as we’re leaving. “You’re brilliant.”

She smirks before yawning. “I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Keep Going

**Wednesday 10.12 a.m**

“I need to go to class.”

My sister looks confused. “I let you go to class yesterday, but you’re staying here today. We need to think about this. We need a plan.”

“A plan?” I’m trying to live my life as I used to before my timer changed. I’m pretty sure it changed for a reason, but not to make me go crazy over it. “I’m going to run into her, Anya. I can’t look for someone if I have no idea what they look like, where they live, what they do. There’s no plan. I’m going to class and then to soccer practice. I will meet her in two days.”

“Why are you so sure about that? Why can’t you think just for a second that destiny might be telling you that you’ll be dying in two days?”

“Because that’s not how timers work!” I yell. “They’re not there to tell us when we’re dying! They’re there to tell us when we’ll be meeting the love of our life!”

My sister looks frustrated to say the least. “How can you be so naïve, Lexa?”

I really don’t want to talk about this. I can’t deal with Anya’s hate for love. “I’m going to class.”

My sister just sighs and lets me go to school, but I can’t help but feel a bit disappointed. I’m scared, I am not going to lie, but I can’t let this ruin my life. If I’m meant to find her, I will. If I’m meant to die, I will.

Only time can tell.

I walk to class, trying to be my usual self. It’s weird to go on with everyday tasks knowing that I might die in two days. As the professor speaks, I catch myself staring out the window. It’s uncommon for me to get distracted during lectures, but my brain is too occupied with thoughts of death and life to listen to whatever the professor’s saying.

I have two days. And then, I’m either dead or holding the love of my life in my arms. That’s though. I am trying to think positive, I’m trying to convince myself that my timer changed simply because fate is going to bring us together earlier than expected. I keep telling myself that she most likely just moved there because she her father found a new job here and decided to move now instead than waiting eight years.

Yes, I am going to be fine.

She is going to be fine.

We’re both going to be fine, we’re going to be healthy, happy, together. Exactly where we belong.

The morning goes through quickly, I’m assuming it’s because I have no time to waste and my brain is trying to tell me that Friday is coming up faster than expected. Once I get back home, Anya’s waiting for me in the hall.

“Did you meet her?” She asks, a spark in her eyes.

“No.” I tell her and I can see her shoulders dropping considerably.

“I’m sorry.” She says.

“It’s okay.” I reply. “Tomorrow might be the day. Or tonight if I crave Chinese food at three a.m again.”

“Well.” Anya smiles. “I’m supposing that you and your soulmates might have some similarities.”

I smile back. “I am starting to get scared.”

“I know.” She says.

“I’m either going to die or finding the love of my life. How’s that fair?”

“Our world sucks, Lexa. It really does. On one side it’s amazing how you can find a person that simply belongs with you, but… If you can’t find them, you’re screwed.”

“I am really hoping to have some luck left in me.” I tell her. “I really don’t want to die now.”

“You know what? Your soulmate most likely feels the same, I’m sure that she’s looking for you.”


	4. Who cares

**Wednesday 6.44 p.m**

“What about telling your mother?” Raven asks me as we’re walking to her car.

I look at her for a moment. “What is she going to do about it?”

“Well, your mother is pretty famous” She says, matter-of-factly. “She might know a way to send a message via either radio or tv and find your soulmate.”

“I’m not going to do that.”

Raven unlocks the car and we both sit down. “Why not?”

“You know why.” I tell her, looking at her.

“Yeah, but your life is the price to pay here. I understand that you’re angry at her, but you can’t die for this.”

“I don’t care. If I’m meant to die, then I’ll die.”

She rolls her eyes. “Still, don’t you think that you should do everything in your power to grow older than twenty-one?”

“I don’t care, I already told you.”

“I know that you’re proud and that you haven’t spoken to your mother in over a year, but…”

“No, stop it.” I take a deep breath. “I don’t want to end up like that. I don’t want to talk to her, ever again.”

Raven opens her mouth to speak, but decides against it. The rest of the drive home passes silently. When we get to Octavia and I’s place, it looks like a bomb exploded in the living room. We find Octavia who someone managed to find a blackboard and placed it in the middle of the room with pictures and details attached everywhere, walls included. She looks like a maniac, running around and nodding to herself.

“Octavia…” I realize that my voice might sound a bit terrified. “What are you doing?”

She turns her head to me and looks like she woke up from a state of trance. “Looking for your soulmate.”

She then goes back to her incoherent mumble and Raven and I just shrug and go to the kitchen.

“How long do you have?” Raven asks as I hand her a beer.

I sigh as I check my timer. “Two days and something more than an hour.”

“We’ll find a way.”

“You know I don’t care.” I tell her. “Love sucks.”

“You do care about your life, though.”

“Of course I do.” I whisper. “But I’m not going to go crazy for this. If I meet them, that’s okay, and if I don’t… Well, it’s okay anyways. I won’t be here to say it, but it’ll be okay.”

Raven looks distressed. “I can’t even think about it. Octavia is going mad.”

I laugh lightly. “How do you think that she’s planning on finding my soulmate?”

“I don’t know.” Raven shrugs. “She’s full of ideas.”

We can hear Octavia mumbling something under her breath in the living room and I can’t help but laugh again. I am not going to disrupt my life for this. I know that I might die, but I also believe that if it has to happen, it’ll happen. I can’t change my life. Maybe I am meant to die on Friday night. Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.

Only time can tell.


	5. Darkness

**Thursday 6.30 p.m**

I stare at my timer as the seconds click away.

24 hours, 13 minutes, 47 seconds.

I have a day left.

One, single day.

24 hours.

I can’t believe it.

I feel like I can’t breathe.

I can hear my sister mumbling to herself in the living room, furiously texting someone on her phone. I hear her crying last night, trying to muffle the sound of her sobs in her pillows. I cried with her, not worrying about being silent.

I feel terrible for doing this to her. We’ve lost so many people already, and she’s going to lose the last bit of family she has left. Simply because destiny is a bitch and I have no way of solving this situation.

“Anya.” My voice trembles as I call for her.

She slowly approaches me, leaving her phone behind. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” I tell her. “I wanted to be close to you.”

She nods. “How do you feel?”

“Normal. Like I always do.” I comment. “I feel scared. Angry. Disappointed.”

“I feel the same.” She admits.

“I’ll be strong.” I whisper and I can see Anya’s eyes flickering.

“You don’t need to be strong.” She says, scrunching her nose. “You still have a full day.”

I smile weakly at her. “I haven’t found her. I am not going to find her now. I guess my destiny was to die young.”

“You’re not dying tomorrow.”

“You might want to accept that there’s a chance I might die tomorrow.”

“There always is.” She replies. “People die all the time. With or without timers. We’re frail creatures of the world, we die. But you… You are not dying tomorrow.”

I nod, not wanting to push her too much. It’s not like she has time to prepare for my death, does she?

“What do you think we should do tomorrow?” I ask her. “If it is my last day, I don’t want to waste it.”

She smiles, trying to hide the tears that are forming in her eyes. I can see them, but I also understand why Anya wants to play the strong one. “I guess you should do stuff that you’ve never done before. And things that you never thought you’d do.”

“Is there anything specific that comes to your mind?”

“I’d probably have you burn piles of kale, eat fried ice cream and get drunk on red wine.” Anya laughs. “I might need three hundred days to fulfil my list of stuff that Lexa would never do.”

“So, basically, you want my death to come sooner than expected.”

Anya’s eyes suddenly darken. “I wish it never came.”


	6. Last Moment

**Friday 5 p.m**

“Let’s go out.” I announce. “I am not dying in this damn apartment.”

“Of course.” Raven agreed. “Let’s go.”

I have two hours, forty-three minutes and a few seconds left. We’re driving the one of my favourite streets in town, the windows are rolled down and the cold night breeze is the only thing that allows me to breathe properly.

Raven parks the car and I check my timer once again. Two hours, thirty-five minutes and eleven seconds. We walk around, I’m drinking a coffee with redbull in it, one of my guilty pleasures.

Well, I’ve never had one before. The med student in me tells me that this kind of combination might stop my heart, but it’s not like a care now.

“Do you feel any different?” Octavia asks as we’re walking around.

“Are you asking me if the coffee and redbull drink is making me see sounds?” I ask her. “No, not yet.”

“I meant….”

“I know.” I nod. “I feel the usual. I don’t feel my body slowly shutting down or anything.”

She nods and looks at Raven. They’re forbidden to ask me how long I have left, so I’m guessing that they’re getting ready to catch my lifeless body at any second now.

I still have two hours and a half left.

We keep walking around as I make random stops in shops and bars to get stuff to eat and drink, final hours guilty pleasures.

I’ve eaten everything I could think of. Well, I’ve actually eaten everything that I could get in this busy street. We chose this street because it is 1. Right next to my house and 2. Because it’s full of different shops and places to eat.

I didn’t want my final hours to be me brooding at home and my friends watching me die. Plus, if fate wants me to meet this person, it’s truly taking its time.

I feel like this is a game and I often forget that the prize is my life. And my soulmate’s.

I can’t believe this world. How is this normal? Since when is finding your soulmate the only way to stay alive? Why can’t people live happily by themselves? I am too young to worry about this, and yet… I am dying because of this. Because of this sadistic, stupid world.

Why are people lives' dictated by true love?

I find it awful that you have only one person to love in your whole life. You can have different relationships, of course, but you are always going to be aware that they are going to end because you need to end up with the person you're destined to love. And if you don't, you die. Your heart stops and you stop breathing and the next moment, you're dead. I am starting to understand the rebels a bit more. I can see why people find this stupid and pointless.

“Damn it.” I whisper after a while. Octavia’s head snaps to look at me, scared to death. “I am out of cigarettes.”

She smiles widely at me and points to a place that sells tobacco. “I’m gonna go get a packet, wait for me.”

I run to the shop, keeping my timer in sight. Nineteen minutes left. I know it sounds dumb to spend my last minutes alive smoking a cigarette, but what do you expect me to do? I was so convinced that I was going to meet them tonight that I didn't even think about doing something special. I didn't live today as if it was my last day.

I still don't know if it was stupid or extremely optimistic.

I get the packet and lit what looks like my last cigarette when I notice someone I know walking to the shop.

“Griffin!” She smiles at me.

“Hey!” I smile back. “What are you doing on this side of town?”

For a moment, I forget that these are the last minutes of me being alive and I feel free.

“Just taking a stroll.” She says, but I can tell that she’s hiding something from me. She looks preoccupied, almost like someone who’s carrying the world’s weight on their shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” I carefully ask her.

“I-I… I uhm…” She takes a deep breath. “It’s my sister… She, ah… She’s never smoked in her life, but felt like it was alright to do something unhealthy now… You know her, healthy freak… Her timer changed and now she’s freaking out and I am as well and it’s almost over and we don’t know what to do about it and I…”

My eyes widen as I raise one hand to stop her from rambling, my time is running out. “Anya, where is your sister?”

“Ah, Lexa… She’s… She’s by the park’s entrance, she wanted cigarettes as her last guilty pleasure and I…”

I don’t let her finish because I’m suddenly bolting towards the park’s entrance hoping that I’ll be fast enough. I glance at my timer, I have less than a minute and more than 200 metres to cover.

I run, and run, and run again, then I shout, yell for Lexa to notice me, to understand what’s going on, to run to me as I run to her.

I’m waving my arms around, calling for her, and I feel like I have no time to breathe anymore. I can only hope and run.

Run for myself.

Run for her.

Run for us.

Run to save us.

Run to be able to live. To breathe.

Lexa sees me and I can see the moment reality sinks in, I can point out the exact moment she understands what’s going on. Everything happens in slow motion as I see her getting up from the bench she’s sitting on and running towards me, her arms outstretched, grasping at nothing. I can see the despair in her eyes turning into hope as we’re getting closer, but I can almost hear both our timer’s getting closer to zero. Getting closer to death.

Our fingers are almost touching when I lose my footing and fall to the ground face first. I can hear Lexa screaming for me, but everything feels so distant right now.

 Everything slowly goes to black and I don’t know if I’m fainting or dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they do need to touch to save themselves.


	7. Freeze

I'm on the ground, my eyes closed, I find it hard to breathe.

Almost like in movies, I see every single moment of my life passing through my mind.

Splitting my upper lip while playing soccer when I was six years old.

My sister and I fighting over one of mum's shirts when I was eight.

My dad screaming at Anya when I was ten.

Crying in my bedroom because I was having feelings for a girl when I was twelve.

Knowing that I could never love Costia when I was fourteen.

Standing up for myself and punching a guy when I was sixteen.

Drinking Tequila for the first time when I was eighteen.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” I whisper.

I’m sitting down, this girl’s head is resting on my lap and I can see my sister and two girls running towards us. I look at my timer, it’s frozen on two seconds.

I found my soulmate.

Anya is now standing next to me, and her heartbeat is so strong I can hear it pounding in my ears. The two girls standing next to her look like they just started breathing after hours of apnoea.

The girl slowly opens her eyes and looks relieved. “I thought we’d died.”

“We’re alive.” I tell her. “You fainted.”

“Wanted to show you my charm.” She says, trying to sit up.

“You failed.” I tell her, smiling.

“I’m Clarke.” She says.

 _Clarke_.

My soulmate’s name is Clarke. She’s clumsy, with beautiful blue eyes and messy blonde hair.

“I’m Lexa.” I tell her.

“What a weird name.” She laughs.

Sarcasm. I like her.

And her laughter. Oh my God, it’s a sound coming directly from heaven.

“You’re one to talk.” I smirk at her and she laughs again.

It’s safe to assume that this is going to become my favourite sound in the world.

We slowly get up and I watch her hugging the two girls who were looking at us.

“Lexa, these are Octavia and Raven, my best friends.” Clarke says. “Octavia, Raven, this is Lexa, my soulmate.”

We shake our hands, give each other hugs, smile, laugh. I find out that Clarke knows my sister from some university class and I can’t believe we could have met earlier but it never happened. We decide to get something to eat together, to celebrate our meeting.

And Clarke and I being alive.

“Did you know that it was going to be a woman?”

“Well, I am bisexual.” She explains. “So I didn’t really know.”

“I did.” I tell her. “Most definitely didn’t expect it to be a woman with a man’s name.”

“My mother is weird, okay?” She laughs again. “And, I mean… Lexa? Really? Is it short for something else?”

“No.” I smile. “My parents were weird.”

“Right, Anya is weird as well.” She smiles. “How didn’t we meet earlier?”

“I don’t know.” I shrug. “We do go to the same university.”

“Yeah, what are you studying, though?” She asks. “Because I spend most of my time in the Redmont building.”

“Yeah, I figured. The science building.” I nod. “I’m studying political science.”

“Builsbury building, then.” Clarke smiles. “And I don’t know why, but I feel like you live in the Builsbury library.”

I can feel myself blushing. “I kind of do.”

“She does.” Anya smirks at me.

I don't even feel the need to reply. I can't take my eyes off Clarke. Not only because she's absolutely stunning, but because I know I've found my soulmate. The person who's going to stand by me till the end of time. The person who was made to love me, as I was made to love her.

I know she's thinking the same, because she's looking at me with tenderness in her eyes and I can tell that she's finally breathing after days of pure fear. We were both fearing for our lives, thinking that they were going to be cut short because of some kind of joke that destiny was going to play on us.

We're alive.

We're breathing.

We're together.


End file.
